Cupid's heart cookies
by Stealer of Shino's Glasses
Summary: what happens when the sector v meets 2 other KND opratives (33 & 43). 33 makes cookies and a fairy and trouble follows better than is sounds 1,5 33,43 3,4 (parings)
1. request

5: aw man!

4: what happened?

5: this is one of the fan fiction things

4: oh (sees me in the corner) who's that?

5: that's the girl who takes my hat almost every time she puts me in a review

4: oh

3: (sees me) yay! A new friend! (Goes over to me) hi what's your name

me: #33

3: oh… what?

33: you will see. by the way # fiiiiiiiiive

5: what do you want

33: I have a piece of candy with your name on it

5: ok (comes over to me)

33: (takes hat)

5: OH MAN #33GET BACK HERE **_NOW!_**

33: gotta go (runs off with #5 on my tail)

43: she does not own the knd…. ok?

Everybody was bored to death. No villains, no trouble, no nothing. But everything would change oh so very soon. We start at the well-known tree house of sector V. #1 was looking over spy plans for the umpteenth time. #2 was building little gadgets that were about as useless as having a game but no game system for it. Even #3 was bored, hanging upside down from the couch. #4 just gave up on the games he was playing, that he just beat for the fifth time that day. Nobody even bothered to see what #5 was doing. Then the bell rang. #3 opened the door to see a boy no older than she. He was blond, had a blue shirt and pants, he was the mail carrier for the KND. #3 took the mail and closed the door in his face. #2 came running out of his room and snatched the paper from #3.

#2: hey guys come and see this they took my request they really took my request!

Everybody came into the room looking angry (#1), sleepy (#5), and or bored (#3 #4).

#1: this better be good

#2: It is. It is.

#4: good cause I have other cruddy things to do.

#2:I can't believe they took my request!

#'s 1345: WHAT WAS YOUR REQUEST!

#2: Well on the kids next door web site-

#4: (dumbfounded) We have a cruddy web site?

#5: Yes, #4 we have a "cruddy web sight." #2 continue please

#2: Yes well before I was so rudely interruped (glares at #4) on the KND web site they took my request to put up an ad to invite 1 to 8 other KND operatives, or one team to come over just to know him or her better.

#1: Good idea #2. Lets try it now

#5: Good #5 needs to see other faces than Yall's.

#4: What's that suppose to mean?

#3: Yay! New friends!

Everybody goes to the super computer. They get on the KND web site. #2 finds the link to his request. It's named **_COME AND MEET._** (I know corny right?). The super computer randomly picks #'s 33 and 43. They send both invitations, and wait.

_**END OF CHAPTER ONE!**_

REMEMBER YOU MAKE NICE COMMENTS, AND I WILL UPDATE. THIS IS MY FIRST FIC.


	2. sandy, cupid

5: here we go again but this time #5 got her hat back and #33 is… a little busy right now -#33 is unconscious in the corner and is beat up- well #5 thinks she knows the disclaimer. Sponge kid does not own this show. Get it, got it, good.

It was the next day -Valentine's day- that everybody seemed to avoid each other. That and they had a new problem on their hands #33 and #43 came. The doorbell rang. #5 opened the door to a mad looking girl and a shy boy.

#5: you must be #33 -pointed to the girl- and #43 -pointed to the boy-.

#33: I have to spend a week with #43!

#5: #5 sees you know each other. Come inside and meet the others.

#1: I am #1, the leader-

#2: #2 ready

#3: hi! I'm #3. Like rainbow monkeys?

#4: great another cruddy girl.

#33: (fist to #4's face) you want to say that again?

Then an argument broke out between everyone. Some how #4 earned a punch in the mouth.

#33: I am so sorry

#4: (mumbles)

#33: Maybe I should leave.

#1: No, we can work things out.

Transmission interrupted Sorry I forgot to do this   
Name: TT Gibbins (hates being called by her real name, Tia Tanner Gibbins)  
age: 11  
: 33  
location: Georgia  
reaction: mixed personalities -sudden- mad, hyper -like 3- and cool -like 5-  
appearance: African American -like 5- brown black hair to shoulder sponge bob yellow shirt and blue shorts brown eyes 

Likes: cooking, candy, sponge bob

KND job: spy

Name: Nathen manroe  
age: 11  
: 43  
location: Georgia  
reaction: shy but cool

Looks: short black hair; fuzzy also African American light green shirt that said _numbuh 43_ on it and dark green shorts and hazel eyes

Likes: games, missions TV

KND job: hand to hand combat

_**Transmission recovered**_

All 7 kids got it together, but #33 was sill mad that she had to spend a week with #43.

#4: Why are you so mad at #43 any way?

#33: When we were smaller he was my play- mate. He played tricks on me all the time.

_**Flash back**_

-I shall call them by their real name, and they are 4 years old -

TT was playing in the sand. Nathen came up next to her.

Nathen: hiya! You want to play a game?

TT: ok what's the game?

Nathen: dancing

TT: you know I can't dance.

Nathen: I can teach you really really fast.

TT: you can?

Nathen: yea watch this –pours ants down her dress. –

TT: aaaaaaaa!

Nathen: ha ha ha ha

_**End flash back**_

#44: but I said sorry about a trillion times

#5: come on that was years ago you know you want to forgive him

#43: –gives puppy dog eyes-

#33: ok! Ok! Just drop the face #43. One more trick and you get it.

Every body headed to do separate things. #33 was making cookies for every one. Mean while some one was watching. –No one evil-

Cupid: this is not good.

Sandy: what happened?

Cupid: #33 and #43 are supposed to love each other, but the last time check there was a lot of hate and avoiding in the sector V, so I need you to do your job. You know what to do.

Sandy: ok where is the love dust?

Cupid: right here get going –Gives a bag of dust to sandy the fairy-

Sandy is off to the tree house. She gets there only to get distracted by freshly made heart cookies. She drops her bag in mid air. Then she eats a cookie. When she finishes she finds the bag to see that the love dust pours all over the other cookies. Uh oh she says when #33 picks up the plate of cookies and heads to the main room.

_**End of chapter 2**_

Thanks to who reviewed and thanks for the advice.

Review!


	3. that is SO Wrong!

Sorry but my computer has been screwy in the head it still is now. MAN! So here is the chapter!

Which is different from the rest?

A.#5 and #1

B.#33 and #43

C.#86 and #2

D.#3 and #4

If you guessed B good job! You get 1 million imaginary dollars! Use it well! The difference is that #33 and #43 is mine nothing else!

* * *

-2's pov-

It was a weird sight as I walked into the main room every body was acting more lovey-dovey than usual. I saw every body eyeing the wrong person!

#2: this is so wrong!

* * *

-Normal pov-

#2 was right every body was cuddling the wrong person here are the parings right now: 1 and 3 -sorry to the people who like this paring. No offence but #3's heart really belongs to #4- 44 and 5, 33 and 4 this was strange indeed. Then out of the corner of his goggles #2 spots a floating pink thing. #2 grabs it by the wings

Sandy: hey! Put me down let go!

#2: do you have any thing to do with this! -Points to wrong couples holding hands-

Sandy: um…. Um…

* * *

Patrick: 24! 

Spongekid: Patrick? What are you doing here?

Patrick: just standing here uhhhhhhhhhhh….

Spongekid: Patrick? Are you still in the building with us?

Patrick: 25!

Sandy: Patrick has left the building.

#2: he left the building a looooooong time ago.

Spongekid: don't you have to be annoying somewhere else?

Patrick: oh yea! I have to annoy squidward along with spongebob today

Spongekid -me- : yea you do that -Patrick starts to run toward a door- but Patrick that's my pantry do- BANG! –or

* * *

Lets just get back to the story 

#2: DID YOU?

Sandy: yes I did my love powder spilled on the cookies and they ate it and the first other person they see that means no gay stuff they fall in love with them. I see you like cookies among other things -pats #2's stomach- but how did you get past the love powder?

_**Flashback**_

#2: mmmmm! I smell cookies! -Picks up bowl of cookies-

#33: drop those cookies Gilligan

#2: -licks cookies- you want them now?

#33: keep them. But touch the next batch and you die!

#2: ok, ok don't have a cow -leaves-

_**End Flashback**_

Sandy: well now I need to see the cupid

#2: the one and only cupid?

Sandy: yes and your coming with me.

_**End Of Chapter 3**_

1,3,4,5,33,44: EWWWWWWW!

33: you are so wrong

Spongekid: hey this is a pity story to give #2 some spotlight before I get to the couple stories.

#2: hey!

Spongekid: R and R

Read and review

Bye!

Spongebob: I'm ready…. For a story

Spongekid: -sigh- Spongebob, 1. This is a kids next door fan fiction and 2.this is the end of the chapter so bye-bye!

Spongebob: but I'm ready

Spongekid: Spongebob GO NOW!

Spongebob: ok bye!

Spongekid: just a note, I'm moving very soon and there's not a good chance that I'm gonna stay in my same middle school. So I might not feel ok enough to update so sorry if I take a long time to update so this is the last good bye for this chapter so good bye


End file.
